


Decorating for Christmas

by DwellTheBraveAtHeart



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, FitzSimmons Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwellTheBraveAtHeart/pseuds/DwellTheBraveAtHeart
Summary: Fitz and Simmons both strain for a perfect Christmas surprise for the other. Set post frame-work. Pure fluff.Secret santa present for the-shy-and-anxious-fangirl <3





	Decorating for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy it and I hope you have had a lovely holiday season! xx

After everything that had happened, they deserved a good Christmas - she deserved a perfect Christmas. That’s all Fitz could think about as he searched for the perfect present. There were so many things but nothing quite seemed right. He just wanted this to be perfect, or as close to perfect as he could get it. They’d been through so much. He’d put them through so much. This was his chance to make things at least a little bit better.

He’d been worrying about this for some time, knowing how much Jemma loved Christmas. All of their past Christmases had been filled with baking and Christmas lights, but this year felt different. They were still dealing with the aftermath of the framework. He had to make this perfect.

Lots of late nights were spent on the computer, trying to find gifts and decorations. Whenever he saw her, he tried to remain calm and hide what he planning. If this was a surprise, it would be so much better. Of course, he should have known that Jemma wouldn’t have forgone her usual Christmas routine.

“So, what is our colour scheme for this year?” Jemma asked, leaning on the counter next to him. She tried not to raise an eyebrow as Fitz quickly closed down the browser on his screen. “And do we want a real tree? I mean...we have the time for it this year.” She looked him over and gave a small smile as she reached to run her hand over his arm.

“Y-yeah,” Fitz said, leaning onto the counter and returning her smile, trying to act natural. “Whatever you want to do. You’re captain of the metaphorical Christmas train, as always.” He paused before giving a small smile and nervous laugh. He should really be better at this by now, but he was never good at keeping things from Jemma.

“Sure...why are you acting so weird?” she asked, tilting her head at him. They had been slowly getting back to a version of normal since the framework. “Do you not want to do Christmas this year?”

“No no no no,” Fitz said, moving to rest his hands on the tops of her arms. “Of course I want to do Christmas. We always do Christmas.” He leant forward and kissed her forehead, then her nose, and finally pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Jemma smiled into the kiss, keeping her eyes closed and nodded before stepping forward to hug him properly. He still felt and smelt like Fitz, but something was definitely different. The framework ahd changed a lot of things, but she wasn’t going to let that ruin Christmas.

“Okay, because I’m still sticking to our schedule,” she said quietly, looking over him. Fitz nodded and returned her smile, leaning to rest his forehead against hers.

“That sounds perfect.”

*******

Jemma stole glances at Fitz as she typed away at her computer. There was only a couple more weeks until Christmas and Fitz still seemed a little off. She was putting the finishing touches to her Christmas plan and all he had contributed was a preference for having their Doctor Who ornaments closer to the top of the tree.

Fitz was doing the same, smiling softly every time he saw the way the light from the window caught her hair, how she bit her lip when she was concentrating, or how she’d mouth the words to the Christmas songs playing in the background. He wanted so badly for this Christmas to be even more special than their others. This one was going to be better than every Doctor Who Christmas special and his mother’s Christmas cookies combined. He had to make sure of it.

When Jemma looked up, she raised an eyebrow, a little surprised to catch Fitz looking at her too. She laughed and shook her head, looking back to her screen as she finished up her spreadsheet.

“What’s that look for?” she asked, her voice gentle. They had hardly been playful recently and she didn’t want to push him anymore. She just wanted to help. Hopefully Christmas would be the first case of that.

“N-nothing,” Fitz said and looked back down to his screen quickly. He’d had some present ideas and what to do for decorations.

Jemma raised an eyebrow at him before laughing quietly and looking back to her screen. She pressed order on some Christmas lights, hoping that her plan would work. This Christmas had to be the biggest and the best. She had to ensure it.

*******

Fitz ran through the door, arms full of bags of decorations. He didn’t even notice that Jemma’s coat and bag was already hung up on the side. The fact that the Christmas tree was already up did catch his eye, but he didn’t think anything of it. He had too much work to do to ponder how she had had the time for that.

He quickly set about stringing up the Christmas lights and decorations. Fitz was so absorbed in his work, trying to make sure everything was perfect, that he didn’t hear Jemma’s humming of Christmas songs coming from the corridor. He kept working, stringing lights across the walls, along the coving and around the window. Then there was the tinsel. Fitz made sure to stick to Jemma’s usual colour theme, but there were at least 20 meters of it now strewn around their living room. Fitz stood and smiled at his handy work, wiping his hands on his trousers before moving to put her presents under the tree.

That’s when he paused and sniffed. Slowly, Fitz turned to the kitchen and it was like a sensory overload. The scent of cinnamon and chocolate filled the air and the sound of the radio playing Christmas songs finally reached his ears. He turned to the doorway and saw Jamme standing in it, her eyes wide.

“I didn’t know you were in,” Futz said, standing up straight and laughing nervously before holding his arms out. “Surprise. Merry Christmas.”

Jemma looked around and laughed, a little in shock as she took it all in. “It’s...it’s...I can’t believe you’ve gone to all this trouble,” she said and smiled at him brightly. She giggled again before moving to him, cupping his face and kissing him softly. “But...I may have done the same thing.”

“Sorry, what?” Fitz asked, laughing quietly as Jemma pulled back to take his hand. When she led him through to the corridor, he immediately understood. A quiet laugh left his lips, the first he’d let out since before the framework. This was the first reason he’d had to laugh. “It’s like Christmas has vomited in our apartment.”

The walls were lined with garlands and various Christmas decorations and fairy lights. Fitz was pretty sure they weren’t going to want to look at their electricity bill at the end of this month. He laughed again and moved forward, looking through the rest of the rooms.

“It’s not ending!” he said and smiled as he looked to Jemma. “Christmas is everywhere.”

Jemma laughed and nodded, moving to him and cupping his face so she could gently pull him down for a kiss. “Merry Christmas, Fitzy,” she whispered and brushed her nose against his.

*******

Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling, too!  
Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!

Fitz laughed quietly as the song played with an advert and he ran the ends of Jemma’s hair through his fingers. It still looked like Christmas had exploded in their apartment, but he couldn’t be mad about it. Jemma was curled up next to him, her head on his chest and fiddling with the pom poms on his Christmas jumper as she watched the TV. They were both full from Christmas dinner and he couldn’t imagine a more perfect scenario.

Gently, he wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger, smiling softly before kissing the top of her head. “Merry Christmas, Jemma,” he whispered into her hair. “But I think next year I’m going to leave the decorating just to you.” Jemma smiled and turned her head to kiss his chest as she laughed quietly.

“I don’t know. I quite like it,” she said quietly. “The Christmas never ends.” Jemma laughed softly and looked up at him. “It’s perfect.” Fitz couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Okay,” he said quietly and searched her face. This was exactly what he had wanted. He leant down kissed Jemma slowly, unable to stop the smile on his face. “Are there any cookies left?” he whispered against her lips and Jemma laughed, swatting his chest playfully as she moved off him.

“You know I made a spare batch for the evening,” she said and shook her head. Somehow, this Christmas had been the best she could have imagined. She leant down and kissed his forehead before moving to get them. As she spotted the lights in the corridor, she couldn’t help but giggle under her breath. Christmas just wasn’t ending.


End file.
